L'amer goût des souvenirs
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Sirius se souvient d'un temps révolu, d'un temps où il était libre. Léger slash.
1. Souvenirs

Hello ! Petit drabble écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture en 30 minutes basé sur les dés représentant une lune, un escalier qui descende et une grotte ! Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sirius était dans une grotte à la sortie de Pré-au-lard. Seul avec ses pensées, il restait caché dans l'ombre de son refuge tout en regardant l'extérieur, hagard. Il observait l'état de la lune et pensait à Remus, à ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait bien, s'il avait lui aussi trouvé un refuge. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était en sécurité au moment de ses transformations.

Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de leurs escapades nocturnes. Ils descendaient tous les quatre sous le Saule Cogneur pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante où, sous les formes animales, ils attendaient que Remus se transforme. C'était toujours un coup au cœur que d'entendre Remus souffrir au moment de ses transformations. Il leur fallait être patient avant de pouvoir jouer avec Lunard. Le loup-garou se remettait tant bien que mal sur ses pattes. Il tremblait un peu et, sans le soutien de Patmol et de Cornedrue, se serait sans doute effondré sous l'épuisement.

Il fallut quelques coups de pattes, de têtes et de langues pour remettre d'aplomb Lunard qui finit par se secouer pour rendre la pareille à ses camarades de jeu. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Jusqu'à ce l'aube se pointe. Jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondors s'en aillent et laissent à regret Lunard. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière récupère le loup-garou redevenu humain. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne en cachette voir Remus à l'infirmerie pour lui apporter du chocolat. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que le goût des lèvres chocolatés sur les siennes en guise de souvenir.

* * *

A bientôt !

PS : j'inscris ce drabble dans ma liste improvisée des 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


	2. Amer

Bonsoir ! Je glisse cette petite publication par ici, cela se prête plutôt à la thématique douce-amère adopté dans le premier texte en plus du fait que c'est le même pairing ... Il a été écrit en temps limité sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel au cours d'un atelier atelier sur la thématique du goût. Ici, c'est **amer** qui est traité ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sirius était installé à la table de la cuisine du Square. Tout le monde, ou presque, était couché mais lui avait bien du mal à s'endormir. C'était devenu monnaie courante depuis qu'il s'était enfui d'Azkaban. Douze années de prison ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement et les cauchemars continuaient de le hanter encore et toujours. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand une tablette de chocolat noir surgit devant lui. Il releva la tête, surpris, et tomba sur le visage de Remus qui s'installa à côté de lui.

« Un morceau du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes devrait te remonter le moral, commenta le loup-garou.

\- Merci Remus » lança Sirius en souriant légèrement en déballant délicatement le papier d'emballage.

Il croqua dedans et laissa l'amertume du chocolat envahir sa bouche. C'était fort, c'était puissant comme si … Comme s'il retrouvait une partie de sa jeunesse perdue. Il continua de mordre le chocolat sous le regard bienveillant de Remus. L'ancien professeur éclata de rire quand il constata que Sirius avait _tout_ mangé en peu de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda Sirius en penchant la tête comme l'aurait fait son animagus.

\- Tu viens de manger une tablette _entière_ à toi tout seul ! s'exclama Remus.

\- Oh … Tu en aurais voulu ? questionna Patmol en le regardant, contrit.

\- Espèce de chien mouillé ! C'était pour toi que je l'avais prise ! le gronda Lunard.

\- C'était la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé depuis … longtemps, approuva Sirius.

\- Pour une fois qu'on peut échanger les rôles et que c'est moi qui t'apporte un peu de réconfort, acquiesça Remus en souriant avec nostalgie tout en serrant les poings.

\- C'est très noble de ta part » fit Sirius, un brin cynique.

Remus se raidit en attendant le propos rude de Sirius. A croire qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment l'habitude … L'animagus chien s'en voulut un peu et, de manière hésitante, recouvrit le poing droit de Remus de sa main. Il en caressa le dos de son pouce pour l'aider à se détendre. Un faible sourire atteint Remus qui fixa les traits tirés de Sirius. Il avait tellement changé … Il avait devant lui un autre homme qu'il devait apprendre à connaitre, à cerner. Pour le retrouver.

* * *

A bientôt ! Parce que oui, j'ai deux autres petites vignettes dans le même style à vous proposer à la lecture ... ;)


	3. Blessures

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un nouveau petit texte sur Sirius et Remus ! Cette fois-ci, on fait un petit retour dans le passé avec le thème **laisse-moi guérir tes blessures** écrit au cours d'un atelier d'écriture en temps limité ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Une pleine lune de plus dans la vie de Remus. Il ne les comptait plus depuis qu'il avait été mordu par Greyback. Il avait l'impression que cela n'allait jamais finir … Et pourtant grâce à _eux_ , les transformations devenaient supportables. Il se sentait moins seul même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de se blesser à chaque fois.

Le simple fait de savoir que Remus se blessait était insupportable pour Sirius. Il n'aimait pas savoir que Remus souffrait autant avant, pendant et après sa transformation. Alors il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pouvoir l'aider à se supporter dans son quotidien. Mais cela ne marchait pas toujours … Alors quand ils furent encore une fois à l'infirmerie, Sirius haussa la voix. Remus en fut d'ailleurs surpris.

« Remus, merde quoi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te rabaisser hein ?! Cela fait des années que j'essaie de te montrer par A+B que tu es un type bien qu'importe ce que tu es ! gronda Sirius.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, soupira Remus.

\- Ne veux-tu pas _essayer_ de te voir au-delà de ce que tu deviens une fois par mois ? fit Patmol, la voix suppliante.

\- Patmol … commença Lunard.

\- S'il te plait Remus, laisse-moi guérir tes blessures » supplia-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Lunard.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que le pouce de Sirius bouge sur la pommette de Remus qui se mit à frissonner. Là, quelque chose sembla se débloquer en lui. Comme si … comme si ce simple geste était le baume qu'il lui fallait pour panser une partie de ses maux.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	4. Noël

Bonjour ! Je reviens une dernière fois - de façon temporaire ou définitive je l'ignore encore tout dépendra de mon imagination je suppose ? - par ici avec ce petit texte qui n'est, certes, pas de saison mais je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le sortir ! De toute manière, je l'ai écrit en mars au cours d'un logorallye sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel où j'ai du placer des mots plus ou moins ... Originaux ? Ils étaient d'ailleurs les suivants : or/tempête/calamar/gazouillis/clé de douze/montagne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sirius voyait Noël approcher à grand pas. Il était dépité de ne pas pouvoir sortir pour acheter un cadeau à son filleul alors il demanda à Remus d'aller trouver quelque chose pour lui. Même si le loup garou ne roulait pas sur l'or, il avait tenu à participer aux frais en plus de trouver ledit présent. Le sachant aussi têtu qu'une mule, Sirius avait accepté. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à être un piètre parrain aux yeux d'Harry !

Même si techniquement … Il l'avait été en l'abandonnant étant enfant … Il se souvenait encore de ses gazouillis pleins de vies quand il était petit, il aurait dû être là pour lui, pour l'élever mais il avait commis l'erreur de courir après le traitre. Cela lui avait couté si cher ! Douze années de prison … En regardant la pluie tombée par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se dit que le temps était en accord avec ses émotions : son esprit était une véritable tempête ! Mais avait-il le choix en étant enfermé de cette manière ? Le parrain d'Harry n'avait que ça et ses souvenirs pour occuper ses journées …

Il secoua la tête pour chasser tout cela conscient que ce n'était pas sain de ressasser le passé mais son présent n'était pas des plus heureux … Parfois, le souvenir du calamar géant ou le souvenir d'une balade en balai près des montagnes non loin de Poudlard le faisaient vaguement sourire parce qu'Harry lui en parlait dans ses lettres … Celles-ci lui réchauffaient le cœur autant qu'elles le refroidissaient parce qu'il était conscient de la solitude de son filleul dans certains moments et il n'était pas sûr d'être de bon conseil … Shootant dans une clef de douze utilisée pour bidouiller sa moto, il ferma les yeux devant la brève douleur provoquée. Il s'immobilisa pour la laisser passer et il essaya de se détendre autant que possible. Parce qu'il devait paraitre en forme pour son filleul qui allait arriver dans quelques jours !

* * *

Même si c'est la "fin" par ici, il est probable que je revienne un jour ou l'autre avec du Wolfstar ... ;)

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
